This invention relates to a lighting system, and the control of a lighting system, and the simulation of lighting special effects, and in particular to a lighting system for videography, broadcasting and cinematography.
In the film, broadcast and TV industry a lighting controller called a ‘flicker box’ which is independent of a lighting device, is used to produce flickering light effects to mimic flickering light for example from a fire place, candle, electrical spark or lightning for on set television/broadcast production use.
The flicker effect provided by these devices is typically created using the analogue circuitry modulators contained within the ‘flicker box’, controlled manually by dials and levers. Use of a flicker box is typically a complex, costly and time consuming process that requires the setup, connection and control of multiple pieces of hardware typically including external Digital Multiplex (DMX) and power distribution devices, as well as typically requiring a physical wired connection to the ‘hot’ light source desired to be controlled.
Typically such ‘flicker boxes’ require specialist knowledge and understanding to operate and remain inaccessible or ‘out of reach’ to lower budget television productions.
Furthermore, many ‘flicker boxes’ are incompatible with LED light sources, and such systems require the use of ‘hot’ incandescent light sources which are energy inefficient and also pose health and safety risks to those working on set, typically therefore requiring qualified lighting gaffers and operators.
An improved solution is desired.